


X is for X-Terra

by Ultra



Series: We Used To Be Friends [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: New car, new school, new friends... new girlfriend?





	X is for X-Terra

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for sanya4 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Veronica from the passenger seat as Logan drove towards the garage to pick up his new car.

“Sure, why not?” he responded easily as the turned the corner into the next street.

His girlfriend opened her mouth to answer then closed it again fast. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to that. This car sure held a lot of memories, both good and bad, but either way she was going to miss it when it was traded in for something else.

“I don’t know,” she admitted with a shrug. “I mean, you and the X-Terra have been through a lot together,” she reasoned. “And I get the whole moving onto college thing, moving onto a new car, maybe a new circle of friends...”

Veronica got no further with what she was saying as Logan put the car in park and leaned over, taking her face in his hands and kissing her firmly on the mouth.

Since she wasn’t expecting it and barely had time to breathe, it did at least mean Veronica could not continue rambling when they parted, and instead her boyfriend got a chance to speak.

“I’m trading in a car, Veronica,” he pointed out to her, “not you.”

“C’mon,” she huffed. “Like I ever even thought about that,” she said, making a face that Logan tried his best not to smirk at.

As they both got out of the X-Terra, and Logan went over to the garage owner to talk about the deal they were going to make, Veronica lagged behind. She wondered at her own thoughts and feelings. Had she really been scared that in changing things in his life, Logan might want to change her? Just trade her in for a better girlfriend that would be less high maintenance, easier to handle, simpler to love?

She ought to have known better, and she knew it. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t tough enough to take on the world alone, because hell, she’d done it before, but she didn’t want to these days. Logan had always been a big part of her life, but it was perhaps only today when she truly realised how much she always wanted that to be true.

“Hey.” His voice in her ear startled her from too long in too deep thought. “You up for a test drive?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her back and gesturing towards his possible new wheels.

“A test drive?” Veronica echoed with a smile as she saw his expression. “Or a test park?” she asked him.

“How about we just see where the mood takes us?” he suggested.

Yeah, Veronica could live with that plan, for now.


End file.
